


I Know Your Weakness

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Kamukura/Nagito is very mild, Kissing, M/M, Mild divergence of canon with some scenes, Oneshot, Set During Canon SDR2, mention of canon typical violence, post sdr2, pre sdr2, sort of fluffy?, spoilers for sdr2, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Set in SDR2 Canon.Tumblr Prompt Fill: “I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)"Their kiss was soft, sweet, laced with words unspoken. They passed between them fleeting and light, a butterfly in the wind, before Komaeda pulled away gently, dropping his hands. Hajime swallowed. Komaeda gave a fleeting smile, a calm wave washing over both of them.A fic with varying scenes spread throughout canon consisting of Komaeda and Hajime kissing (because kisses, in the end, are Hajime's weakness).





	I Know Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This fic is entirely thanks to my lovely co-writer, ObscureReference. She prompted me after I sent her the post on Tumblr, looking for something to write. She not only suggested the prompt she also suggested the fandom and pairing. Thank you so much friend! I had a blast! I always enjoy writing KomaHina and keeping the story in canon was a lot of fun. I did have to go back and fact check some things (mainly for Ch. 4) but not everything is entirely, 100% following canon. I've left notes in the end note in case you're curious.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always inspire me and make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out feel free to right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

**Prologue**

Hajime groaned as he stood up, Komaeda’s hand wrapped around his tightly. Behind him lay the beach and ocean, bright, warm, and soft. The waves rolled in gently and Hajime swore he could hear the distant sound of seagulls. A bit of sand still clung to his hair, grainy and rough but Hajime could handle it for the moment. The pressing matter of their predicament weighed heavily in the air, the unspoken elephant waiting to trample over them the moment it was addressed. Fuzzy memories poked and prodded around the elephant resulting in a splitting headache. Hajime rubbed his head.

“Are you all right?” Komaeda asked, his hand not leaving Hajime’s.

“I’m fine.” Hajime automatically replied. “Let’s go meet the others.”

“Right.” Komaeda graced Hajime with a warm smile. “Let’s start with the ranch.”

Komaeda took a step forward and automatically Hajime’s arm followed, their hands still laced together. Hajime jerked forward and with the force of Komaeda’s motion, flew half into him, bumping into Komaeda’s side, the front of his head colliding with the side of Komaeda’s head. Groaning, Hajime took a step back, his cheeks burning, his side slightly aching, and stars dancing in his eyes. Komaeda winced and turned around slightly, glancing at their joined hands before laughing and rubbing the side of his head with his other hand.

“Oops. My apologies.” Komaeda sheepishly grinned. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime rubbed his head, the stars dulling to a light throb. “What about you?”

A warm hand brushed Hajime’s bangs and the split second it took Hajime to glance up at Komaeda was enough time for Komaeda to lean in slightly and press a kiss to Hajime’s forehead. A beat slipped by before Hajime’s cheeks burned.

“W-What?”

“Oh, sorry.” Komaeda stepped back. “Just my mother always did that and… never mind.” Their hands dully fell apart, Hajime’s hand suddenly cold from the lack of body heat from Komaeda’s hand. “You’re not too mad?”

“I…” Hajime swallowed, suddenly his throat thick and strangled. “I’m fine.”

“And you’re not too mad?” Komaeda softly muttered.

“No.” Hajime shook his head. “My mother used to do that too.”

Komaeda cracked a smile. “Kisses make everything better.” He paused. He tilted his head before shaking it. “Forget I said anything. Let’s go?”

Right. Back to their task. Hajime nodded and soon followed Komaeda out of the beach, the heat of the sun suddenly not as overbearing as the space where Komaeda’s lips had touched his skin.

~

**Scene One**

Hajime slammed his cottage door shut and collapsed against the door. Tears stung in his eyes, his throat hurt, and his head was spinning. Image after image of the trial overlapped into a collage of despair and bleakness. Individual moments from the trial slowly faded and collapsed without the adrenaline pumping through his veins leaving Hajime an empty shell. Everything ached in a dull gray light, pulsing weakly, throbbing with a ghost of an injury. More tears fell and Hajime curled into a ball, holding his crumbling body and mind together. Questions flooded his brain but slipped away before he could fully grasp them and their meaning. Answers remained elusive and in the dark. Security had already been torn away and the raw wound wasn’t healing. Crying was the logical action but even that required energy. Energy that no matter how Hajime attempted, mustering it up was impossible.

“Sleep.” Hajime muttered to himself.

Except, how could he? How could he sleep? How could he close his eyes and not witness the dull flashes of horror and agony slide over his mind like the world’s worse slideshow? Muted as they would be, feelings and emotions would sting like the crude torturers they were.

A knock echoed in his cabin, dull, soft, but present. Hajime lifted his head and exhaled sharply, his pulse spiking before dulling to a loud thud in his neck and chest. Another moment passed and a second knock filled the cabin. Languidly Hajime gathered his broken pieces and forced his body to stand, to turn and stare at the door, the only thing that separated him from the outside and whoever was out there.

“Hinata?”

Komaeda. Hajime sharply inhaled, his mind racing for a moment. Why was Komaeda here? To stir the pot? To poke at his wounds? To laugh and berate him? To start sprouting more of his nonsense? Or perhaps he was looking to kill him? He had already been a direct cause in Byakuya and Hanamura’s deaths.

“Hinata, it’s me.”

As if he didn’t know. Hajime winced. “Go away.”

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Komaeda replied through the door. “It makes the pain worse.”

Hajime glared weakly at the door. “Go away.”

“Hinata.” Komaeda firmly said, as though Hajime was being unreasonable. “I simply wish to talk.”

“You can do that through the door.” Hajime replied.

“I can but I’d rather see your face.” Komaeda answered. “I promise I won’t do anything.” He then paused. “Please?”

Hajime stared at the door. He could ignore Komaeda. Or he could open the door and talk to him. The first option was tempting but the second option assured that Komaeda would leave him alone. Besides, Komaeda had done horrible things but even he wasn’t foolish enough to stab or hurt Hajime where he could easily be caught or intercepted. With a steady hand Hajime unlocked his door and opened it. Komaeda stood outside, his hands clearly visible and empty. Upon opening the door, Komaeda’s eyes widened before narrowing into a warm gaze, a soft smile accompanying it.

“You opened the door.”

“I did.” Hajime kept a firm grip on the door, ready to slam it in Komaeda’s face should anything arise. “What do you want?”

“I merely wanted to check up on you, see how you’re fairing.”

“Check up… you’re the one who is causing me distress.” Hajime gaped.

“I am?” Komaeda asked before he laughed dully. “Oh right, the trial.” He shrugged. “All I wanted was to help your hope struggle to over come despair. Without struggles how do we become better, stronger people?”

Better? Stronger? Hajime glared and growled. “You! That’s how you view their deaths? Just a struggle for us to overcome? They’re people! They died and it’s because of your planning and scheming!” Hajime’s voice choked. “They’re gone…”

Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s face before he could pull away. Tears ran lightly down Hajime’s cheeks and before he could say anything, Komaeda tugged Hajime inside, shutting the door, holding Hajime in a light hug. The warmth of Komaeda’s coat was pleasant but having Komaeda inside his cottage and holding him made Hajime’s brain scream.

“Get off me.” Hajime twisted. “Don’t touch me.”

“You’re grieving, it’s all right to be upset, Hinata.” Komaeda’s voice was steady, smooth.

Hajime ruffled at the tone and twisted more. “I said, get off me!”

“I just want to make you feel better.” Komaeda continued, unruffled by Hajime’s actions and tone.

“You’re! Not! Making! Me! Feel! Better!” Hajime snapped. “Let! Me! Go!”

Komaeda didn’t, in fact, let Hajime go. Instead he pulled Hajime closer, resting his head near Hajime’s. The warmth of Komaeda’s body seeped into Hajime. The warmth caused Hajime to shiver before his brain caught up with his body and noted he was shaking. How long had he been shaking? Hajime tried to piece the timeline together but a dark blank filled his memory. Komaeda’s hand crawled closer to Hajime’s hair, stroking the back with dexterous fingers, a rhythm settling in. A long moment passed before Komaeda pulled away enough to cup Hajime’s face with each hand before kissing him.

Their kiss was soft, sweet, laced with words unspoken. They passed between them fleeting and light, a butterfly in the wind, before Komaeda pulled away gently, dropping his hands. Hajime swallowed. Komaeda gave a fleeting smile, a calm wave washing over both of them.

“Sorry.” Komaeda’s voice followed the silence, lacing itself within it, almost becoming a part of the room. “I’ll leave.”

Hajime didn’t stop him. As the door shut, Hajime touched his lips, a tingle spreading through. A blush filled Hajime’s cheeks before he shook his head. Whatever that was it wouldn’t happen again.

(Or so Hajime thought.)

~

**Scene Two**

Whatever sight Hajime had thought he’d find Komaeda in, chained and on the floor wasn’t one that crossed his mind. The harsh glow of the room’s electric light danced across Komaeda’s face and given the angle he was positioned in, sleep most likely didn’t come with ease. Hajime adjusted his grip on the tray Koizumi had shoved onto him and walked in, the door shutting firmly behind him. Hajime’s skin tingled, the hair standing up on his arm. Alone with Komaeda. Again. Shaking his head, Hajime walked further into the room. He already had Komaeda alone with him in his cottage and he wasn’t tied up then.

“Hinata!” Komaeda beamed, despite his position and state. “How wonderful to see you.”

Hajime knelt in front of Komaeda and set the tray down. “I’m just here to deliver food.”

“Thank you.” Komaeda grinned. “It’s easier to have you here rather than Koizumi.”

“Oh? Is it now?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“It’s embarrassing to ask her to feed me but you,” Komaeda glanced upward, tilting his head at an awkward angle. “But if it’s you I don’t mind.”

Hajime’s cheeks heated. “F-feed you?”

“I’m tied up.” Komaeda reminded Hajime. “I can’t exactly use my hands effectively.”

Right. Hajime swallowed his cheeks still warm. Komaeda tilted his head, waiting. Something else heavily weighed in the air, questions unspoken, anger still unfiltered, but asking now would be counter productive. Komaeda wouldn’t give a clear answer and Hajime wasn’t going to waste his time asking. Instead, Hajime reached out and touched Komaeda’s shoulders. Komaeda, despite the layers acting as a buffer, was warm.

“I’m going to sit you up.” Hajime said, his words echoing in his ears, detached from him.

“Thanks.”

It took a few tries but Hajime managed to sit Komaeda up. Komaeda’s legs curled awkwardly to the side and he needed to half lean his weight towards Hajime, but he was up. Picking the toast from the tray, Hajime dutifully held it up. Komaeda bit it and soon Hajime was silently feeding Komaeda his breakfast. Silence, thick and warm lapsed between them. Each action was routine, mechanical, Hajime’s brain slightly disconnecting from the scene between them. When he finished, Hajime touched the empty tray and glanced at Komaeda, who was licking his lips of some crumbs.

“Thank you, Hinata.” Komaeda gently said.

“You’re welcome.” Hajime muttered, mind trying to figure out how to detangle himself from Komaeda, lay him back on the ground.

“Say, are you still mad at me?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime looked up. Komaeda smiled, thin and warm. “What do you think?” Hajime dully asked. “You caused the deaths of Hanamura and Byakuya. I’m not the only one upset.”

Komaeda snorted. “Right. That’s why you decided to lock me away. Out of sight out of mind, yes? Just wait. There could be another death.”

A shiver raced down Hajime’s spine and his brain froze. “Don’t say that.”

“What? Can’t handle the truth?” Komaeda pressed.

“There won’t be.” Hajime firmly stated.

“You can’t say that for certain.”

“I can!” Hajime snapped, moving his arms so he could plop Komaeda back on the ground. “Enjoy your time here.”

“Oh, Hinata.” Komaeda sighed, as though Hajime were a child throwing a temper. “Being afraid isn’t a negative thing. What matters is taking that fear, that despair and turning it into hope. Everything is in a cycle. All I want is to help that hope shine.”

Hajime gaped before his vision blurred red at the edges. Grabbing Komaeda, Hajime pulled him closer, glaring. “You don’t want to help hope shine or whatever crap you believe. You’re just causing troubles and turmoil. You’re the one causing the fear. You’re one of the people helping drive the fear and—”

Komaeda leaned in, using his combined weight to pin Hajime under him. Their lips met, this time deeper, only due to the force of Komaeda pressing on top of Hajime. The kiss lasted all of thirty seconds before Hajime managed to regain control over his body, grip Komaeda, and pull him off, sitting up.

“What the hell was that for?” Hajime gasped out.

Smiling, Komaeda leaned in, pressing against Hajime’s hands, using his weight to make Hajime’s arms bend, pulling him closer. “You didn’t like it?”

Frowning Hajime shoved Komaeda to the side lightly and silently watched Komaeda fall to the carpeted floor. Grabbing the tray, Hajime scrambled up and glared down at Komaeda’s lying form. “You can’t just… kiss someone without permission. I’m leaving.”

“Are you implying that if I gain permission, you’d let me kiss you?” Komaeda called out after him.

Hajime in response shut the door to the dining hall.

~

**Scene Three**

Komaeda was sitting on the bed, tugging his jacket on when Hajime stepped inside. The lack of flush and sweat on his face and body proved that Monokuma was speaking the truth about them being cured. Cured because the bear got what he wanted with two bodies in the music hall. Hajime’s heart clenched and his body moved backwards, almost leaving the room, but logic reminded him that he needed to thoroughly search. That included this room and talking to Komaeda.

“Hinata.” Komaeda greeted. “How lovely to see you.”

“Hi.” Hajime glanced around the room, trying to find something to examine. Besides the usual there was nothing of note. “You’re feeling better.”

“I am.” Komaeda agreed, standing up. “Were you worried?”

“I was worried about everyone.” Hajime neutrally replied. “We have two bodies.”

“I heard the announcement.” Komaeda reminded Hajime. “Investigating already?”

“I don’t have a choice.” Hajime snapped.

“Of course.” Komaeda gently smiled. “Then don’t let me hinder you. I shall leave you to your investigations.”

Komaeda began to walk forward and Hajime stood his ground, watching him. As Komaeda approached, becoming closer Hajime almost shifted out of the way, but stayed beside the door. Komaeda glanced at Hajime, pausing for a moment. A beat passed and suddenly Hajime was pinned to the wall and Komaeda was kissing him. This kiss was rough, but testing. Whatever questions and concerns Komaeda had, Hajime wasn’t able to distinguish them. Their lips mashed, the kiss more angle and teeth than slick and hot. It still sent a warm shiver down Hajime’s spine. Komaeda pulled away, a smile on his face.

“Sorry I didn’t ask for permission.” Komaeda whispered before he left the room, the door silently shutting behind him.

~

**Scene Four**

The dizziness and hunger hadn’t quite left Hajime but it was leaps and bounds better than before. However, the horror and terror of finding Nidai’s body, even if it was metal, smashed and oozing oil on the floor was enough to make the hunger and dizziness mild irritations. Even the green backdrop of the Grape house had faded into a distant corner of Hajime’s mind, the monotony of it forgotten as he investigated for clues.

“The ringing is coming upstairs.” Nanami pointed.

“Right.”

Taking the stairs took longer than expected but once they were on top Hajime easily found his way to the ringing phone, answering it. Hearing Kuzuryuu’s voice on the other end gave a dull thud of relief, cool and sweet, before explanations flowed. When the line clicked to an end Hajime turned to Nanami who was already poking around the area.

“Find anything?” Hajime asked as he set the phone down.

“Nothing.” Nanami intoned. “Perhaps we should investigate the rooms?”

“Good idea.”

They left, splitting up and taking all the different rooms. Starting with his crummy room, Hajime worked down the hallway, doing his best to examine each and every room. When nothing showed up for both him and Nanami they walked back towards the stairs. It was only the sound someone walking that paused them. Expecting either Sonia or Owari, Hajime nearly fell over when Komaeda walked up to them, not a hair out of place.

“Hello Komaeda.” Nanami greeted. “Did Souda fix the elevator?”

“Who knows?” Komaeda curtly asked. “Maybe.”

“All right…” Hajime frowned. “How did you get here then?”

Komaeda snorted. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Hajime blinked. “What’s with the attitude?”

“Oh, I’ve just been enlightened is all.” Komaeda replied, tone cool.

Enlightened? Hajime opened his mouth but Nanami raised her hand in front of Hajime, cutting him off. “More importantly how did you arrive here?”

“I’m sure you could figure it out yourself.”

Nanami hummed. “You came from upstairs… the only room up there is…”

Her explanation flowed with ease: Komaeda came from that weird trophy room. He managed it by getting into the octagon. He accomplished that by solving the Final Dead Room. Hence, the Final Dead Room lead into the octagon and from there, the two buildings were connected. Hajime’s brain looped, attempting to fit Komaeda’s explanation with the layout of the two buildings but nothing was fitting correctly. Frowning, Hajime glanced around. Maybe there was a secret they weren’t privy to?

“I’ve told you all that I know.” Komaeda sighed. “Figure the rest out on your own. I’m done helping you.”

Hajime once again opened his mouth but Nanami once again cut him off. “All right. Let’s go, Hinata. We still have things to check.”

“…right.” Hajime swallowed his bitter words. “Let’s go.”

Nanami breezed past Komaeda, walking rather quickly to the stairs and down. Hajime attempted to follow but was stopped when Komaeda wrapped a hand around his wrist. Frowning, Hajime turned and glared.

“Do you need something?”

Komaeda’s expression ironed out smooth, blank. He stared back at Hajime before he leaned in and pulled Hajime rather roughly towards him. Hajime didn’t fight and merely continued staring at Komaeda.

“Is there something you need?” Hajime asked again.

“It’s rather disappointing that I’ve been so disillusioned.” Komaeda muttered. “Ignorance is truly bliss.”

Hajime frowned. Ignorance? The attitude shift wasn’t like the one in Trial one, where Komaeda revealed his ideals. This attitude… “What did you learn in the Final Dead Room?”

Komaeda’s mouth twitched and he pulled Hajime closer. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He then pressed a kiss to Hajime’s mouth.

Instead of shoving Komaeda away, Hajime leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. Their kiss was mechanical, distant, calculating. When they pulled away Komaeda’s brow furrowed slightly before a self satisfied smug masked whatever expression he was about to make. Komaeda then shoved Hajime away, turned around, and walked back up the stairs.

Hajime didn’t follow.

~

**Scene Five**

No matter what Komaeda had done or said in the past, all of it faded away upon seeing his corpse. The only kiss Hajime received from Komaeda was the taste of blood, fire, and smoke. It tasted awful, bitter and acidic on the tongue.

~

**Scene 0**

The evening air was crisp, carrying only the faintest hint of gunpowder, ashes, and blood. Unlike other towns and cities, he had by passed on the way, Towa City stood relatively in tact. Tall buildings stood dark but proud and majority of the roads weren’t entirely covered with a consistent layer of debris, broken telephone lines, smashed cars, garbage, and bodies. In the areas with such obstacles, children danced around and jumped over the obstacles in the way, accompanied by Monokuma bots. Kamukura wrinkled his nose slightly before pressing onward. Each step took him further and further into the heart of Towa City. Corpses were piled in some areas and the stench of decaying flesh haunted the air like the last wheeze of a dying wish.

“Disgusting.” Kamukura muttered.

No one commented. The children were incapable of that, only singing, dancing, laughing, and giggling as they strolled the streets. Wherever Monaca and her little band of misguided souls were, they weren’t present on the streets. Same with the adults, trapped underground, cowering in the sewers. If the situation wasn’t so pathetically on the nose ironic Kamukura may have attempted the emotion of amusement but that was boring.

So boring. Endlessly spiralling downward. Chaos, destruction, rage, despair: it all melted and molded together into an unattractive sludge of predictability. Humanity and their thought patterns. Kamukura scoffed and turned the corner, eyes focusing on his target: Towa Tower. Each step echoed with the beat of a drum, forever keeping rhythm. Boring. Step. Boring. Step. Boring. Step. Boring…

Something or rather someone flashed in front of him, coming along the side. Kamukura side stepped and half turned, watching someone half stumble into the spot that up until a moment ago, was occupied. White hair came into view and a dark jacket soon followed. Kamukura paused and watched as the boy regained his balance with a large huff of air escaping his lungs, coming out as a wheeze. Blood soaked his dark jeans and the bandages that were poorly (and ineffectively) wrapped around both the jean and the leg did very little. A heavy chain echoed in the empty street and as the boy looked up, his skin pale but shiny from effort, Kamukura witnessed a dark swirl spiraling downward in his eyes. Despair, hope, it all combined messily, chaotically, and boring.

“Oh, I didn’t expect to see someone here.” The boy stood up, smiling serenely, waving his right hand. “Hello.”

Kamukura stared at the boy. Apart from his dark jacket, jeans, and chain the boy also had a muted striped shirt that matched the singular striped glove on his left hand. The hand lay limp, unusable, almost as though it was dead.

Correction, it was dead.

“Hello?” The boy tilted his head, his wild white hair all over the place. He then smiled. “Not much of a talker, are you?”

Kamukura glanced away from the boy and towards the Tower. His destination hadn’t changed. Taking a step, Kamukura continued to walk. However, the boy began to follow, half limping, half jogging to keep up.

“So, you’re heading in the same direction as me. How lucky.” The boy’s voice beamed. “Care to share why you’re heading in the same place as me?” He gasped. “Oh, that was rude of me, wasn’t it? I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Servant. And you are?”

The polite beat for answer the question passed. Kamukura kept walking. The boy half sped up his pace, but the wheeze from his throat was telling.

“Forgive me for prying.” Servant continued. “If you don’t wish to tell me that’s fine. It’s your business. I just thought it would be nice to talk to someone my age for once. This city is filled with children—”

His voice trailed and soon the sound of a body crashing into a wall softly filled the area. A moment passed and a thump indicated Servant had lost balance. Kamukura took two more steps before a gasp and wheeze filled the air, dry and weak.

“Ouch.” Servant’s voice was light, almost surprised. “How unfortunate.” His voice remained light. “I guess it really was lucky meeting you, huh?”

Kamukura stopped. Lucky. Turning his head, Kamukura noted Servant, who was on the ground, smiling thinly, poking a leg wound, staring at him. Upon Kamukura’s gaze falling on Servant, Servant blushed, a heat filling his cheeks a dusty pink, before he glanced to the side. There was no attempt to stand up. Servant had reached the foregone conclusion about his mobility. Fine. Kamukura took a step forward.

“Wait.” Servant called out. “Sorry, this is a touch embarrassing, but could you assist me? I cannot stand up on my own.”

Stand up. “You’re foolish.”

“Oh! So, you do talk.” Servant’s voice pleasantly rang out. “I appreciate the criticism but I wasn’t asking for it. I merely asked for assistance. If you would?”

“Assisting someone only to have the assistance undone is a foolish waste of my time.”

“So that means you won’t assist me?” Servant tilted his head. “That’s an odd way of looking at things. Good deeds are undone one a daily basis yet that hasn’t stopped people from doing them. Same with bad deeds.”

“Humanity is foolish.” Kamukura dryly replied.

“That we are.” Servant smiled. “So, as a part of the foolish human race, mind helping me?” He then paused. “Oh, perhaps you want something in return for your assistance?” Another blush filled his cheeks. “I don’t have money or a lot on me and I’m not as helpful with these wounds.”

Kamukura stared. Servant continued, his blush not leaving. “Oops, I suppose I’m not creating an effective case for myself, am I? Being worthless is something I’ve always been but I don’t mind assisting others if they need someone to carry out their plans…” He paused. “Though you appear to be someone who doesn’t need someone to do his dirty work.” Servant frowned. “How ever will I pay you back for your help?”

Another blush filled Servant’s cheeks and his breath hitched, both from an accidental shift of his legs and as he stared at Kamukura. Kamukura’s brow narrowed slightly and without thought he moved over to Servant, kneeling in front of him. Servant’s breath paused, cut off, and he was biting his lip.

“How strange.” Kamukura’s brow furrowed ever slightly. “You’re injured yet you’re finding the time to stare at me and determine I’m attractive.”

“You caught me.” Servant’s voice wobbled a bit. “Admiring others is a reflex. I hope that hasn’t offended you? If so, my apologies. I mean nothing untoward.”

Untoward. Offended. As though Kamukura would waste his time with those emotions. Yet, Servant’s expectant gaze and his leaning back posture suggested he thought otherwise. What a waste of time. Logically Kamukura shifted his body, ready to leave, but a small corner of his mind caught him, freezing him on the spot. He had wasted time so what were a few more moments?

“Take your pants off.” Kamukura decided.

“Ah.” Servant blinked, eyes widening. “And here I was worried about being the untoward one.”

He still reached for his pants, gingerly tugging them off with one hand. His waist was practically skin and bones. Underneath were checkered boxers, black and white with grey overlapping where the two met. Servant’s cheeks flushed and he winced as he pulled his pants down further, to he knees. Blood oozed from the cuts on his legs and the bandages were pulled at a strange angle due to them not being undone when Servant took his pants off.

“Bandages.” Kamukura ordered.

“Bandages?” Servant tilted his head.

“You have extra.” Kamukura replied. “Give them.”

Servant’s mouth twitched into a half smile. He dug into his jacket pocket and procured two clean rolls of bandages. If it were anyone else pulling the items out the term “lucky” would have been one of surprise.

“Here.” Servant placed the items into Kamukura’s hands.

Working silently, Kamukura gently added more bandages, opting to not undo the terrible bandaging Servant had completed himself. When finished, Kamukura leaned backwards.

“You can put your pants on again.”

“So clinical.” Servant hummed as he did what Kamukura told him to do. Kamukura reached forward and checked the terrible bandaging Servant had done earlier, making sure it was still tight enough to apply pressure. Servant laughed warmly. “You’re thinking how terrible of a job I’ve done, right? I’m not foolish. I know how bandaging works. I just thought something good would come out of this and I was right.” He smiled angelically. “Thank you.”

Leaning forward, Servant pressed a kiss to the side of Kamukura’s face. The kiss was warm, merely a pressing of lips to skin. Servant’s lips were surprisingly soft and when he pulled away the pressure of his lips didn’t fade. Kamukura stared at Servant and blinked, the skin heated from the kiss. Servant gave one more smile and then leaned in again, gently touching Kamukura’s cheek with his right hand.

“So, you can display emotion.” Servant’s hand didn’t move. “You’re not just a stoic man.” Emotion? Kamukura blankly looked at Servant. Servant gave another laugh. “Don’t worry, kisses aren’t a bad weakness.”

“Weaknesses just doom you.” Kamukura automatically replied.

“We’re all doomed in the end.” Servant leaned in again and pressed a soft kiss to Kamukura’s lips. Just like his cheek kiss it was gentle and soft. “Don’t worry. I won’t spread news of your weakness around.”

Standing up Servant then offered Kamukura a hand. “Well? Shall we continue onward to our destination?”

It wasn’t needed but Kamukura ended up taking Servant’s hand.

~

**Epilogue**

Komaeda was lying on their bed when Hajime returned. The cool evening breeze had made its was into the room, ruffling the curtains gently. A pillow was prompted behind Komaeda, sitting his top half up. In his hands was a book. The cover was non descript and smooth, merely a dark red. No title graced the front or the spine. Hajime shut the door softly and walked into the room, making sure Komaeda could hear him.

“You smell like antiseptic.” Komaeda turned the page, not looking up.

“Sorry, this is a hospital.” Hajime reached for the chart at the foot of the bed. “How was your day?”

Komaeda set his book aside, staring at the blankets. “It’s as entertaining as a hospital room could be.”

“Any pain? Any discomfort?”

“Just uncomfortable spending most of my day either sitting or lying down.”

“Understood. We can work on mobility tomorrow, get you up and walking.” Hajime wrote a few things down. “You’re recovering rather well.”

“Even with this?” Komaeda raised his left arm.

“Kazuichi is working on a prosthetic. He’ll come in to fit it later.” Hajime replied.

“So that’s a yes, huh?” Komaeda dropped his arm. “Say, do you remember the Neo World Program? Or perhaps anything from before the Program?”

“Not really.” Hajime answered. “There are flashes, blurs that spark colourfully sometimes, but that’s about it. Do you remember something?”

“I remember the world my brain was trapped in after I… well after my supposed death in the Program.” Komaeda answered. “But there is something else.”

“Oh?” Hajime walked over to the head of the bed. “Is that something you want to share?”

“Yes.” Komaeda looked directly at Hajime. “Lean in?”

Hajime did as Komaeda asked. Komaeda smiled before he lifted his right hand and tugged Hajime closer, wrapping his fingers around the tie. Their lips met and Komaeda wasted no time kissing Hajime senseless, forcing Hajime closer, trying to pry his mouth open. At once, something flashed in Hajime’s mind. The hospital room, just like this one, Komaeda walking towards him, kissing…

“You’re supposed to open your lips.” Komaeda chided as he parted. “Other wise our kisses will always be chaste.”

“Our kisses… we’ve kissed before.”

“Yes, and if possible, I’d like to do that more often.” Komaeda pressed. “I said it before, I know your weakness. It’s kisses by the way. You always melted or dropped conversation when we kissed.”

“I think a lot of conversation could be derailed by being kissed.” Hajime retorted. “Especially out of the blue. We don’t really know each other well but if this is your way of asking me out it’s rather forward.”

“Is that a no?”

“It isn’t.” Hajime assured. “I just think we need to take our time—”

Komaeda pulled him closer and kissed Hajime again. When they parted, his eyes were dancing and his grip on Hajime’s tie was tighter. “Time doing what? Dancing around pretending you don’t like it when I kiss you? Face it, you’re doomed.” Komaeda smiled angelically before kissing Hajime again. “But don’t worry, we’re all doomed eventually. Might as well attempt to get as many kisses as we can before our inevitable doomed fate.”

“Doomed fate huh?” Hajime muttered before he reached up and touched Komaeda’s hand. “I suppose you’ve missed my little pep talks, so I’ll let you know, I don’t believe in fate. I believe we can make our own futures with our own hands.”

“Oh, okay, so does that future include us kissing or?”

Hajime laughed and leaned in, kissing Komaeda in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene Two: I diverged a little bit in terms of dialogue and what was said when Hajime went to give Komaeda his breakfast.
> 
> Scene Three: I know Komaeda wasn't still in the hospital when Hajime began investigating during Ch. 3 but diverging was fun.
> 
> Scene Four: I once again diverged a bit in terms of dialogue and what was said during the investigation during Ch. 4.
> 
> Scene Zero: I've stated this before in my other SDR2 works but I like to head canon that Kamukura and Servant have met before the flashback shown in SDR2.
> 
> Servant: Just in case anyone isn't aware, Servant is the name Nagito goes by during Ultra Despair Girls/Another Episode.
> 
> Bandaging: I know I didn't write the bandaging of the wounds entirely correct, but I tried to maintain some important facts when dealing with bleeding wounds (such as trying to keep direct pressure and such). Don't read too much into the First Aid here is all I'm trying to say.
> 
> Servant's boxers: I went with the canonical design of Nagito's boxers and I cannot believe that this fandom allows me to actually state the canonical design of a character's undergarments.
> 
> Remembering the Neo World Program: It's my head canon that while the Program's forced shutdown did indeed wipe majority of their memories of the Program some of the memories/impressions clung to their consciousness.
> 
> Remembering what happened after dying in the Program: I'm referring to Danganronpa 2.5. If you haven't seen that OVA don't worry too much about it.


End file.
